El Hurón de la Comadreja
by Sostenesto
Summary: Del odio al amor siempre hay un paso, de la misma manera, que de una pelea a un beso. Esta viñeta es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2019 que organiza este año la página de FB Drinny All The Way.


Disclaimers: Todo lo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JotaKá, y de la Warner Bros, más no mío, sólo los utilizó sin intención de obtener remuneración económica.

Esta viñeta es parte del evento anual Drinny-Con 2019 que organiza este año la página de FB Drinny All The Way.

* * *

El cabello pelirrojo se sacudía con el viento, sus mejillas parecían dos enormes esferas navideñas de color rojo, mientras que el chico frente a ella estaba tan fresco y divertido como siempre, burlándose de ella y de cualquier idiota que pasara frente a él y fuese incapaz de defenderse, pero se le había terminado la suerte.

—Ya, ya, deja de llorar lunática, aquí está tu amiga la comadreja para limpiar tus lágrimas porque si son novias ¿no? –rió divertido y sus guardaespaldas lo hicieron a carcajadas.

—Tranquila, Luna –bramó Ginny –y para tu información, Malfoy, idiota, también hay comadrejas albinas como tú, pero bueno, ya que estamos buscándonos sobrenombres como los buenos amigos que somos, te llamaré hurón ¿o no fue en eso en lo que transformó el profesor Moody?

Draco se tensó al recordarlo, maldita chica Weasley que tenía las agallas de contestarle sus insultos, pero ya se las arreglaría para que su padre, se desquitara con el inútil de Arthur Weasley.

—Ah, te has quedado callado, huroncito –sonrió victoriosa.

—Cállate, comadreja –bufó.

—Sí, puedes llamarme como quieras, pero al menos no me han transformado en una, como a ti, en hurón, te veías tan tierno e indefenso –sonrió.

—Ah, es que te crees tan graciosa –dio un paso hasta ella, estaba enfadado, irritado por estar siendo humillado delante de sus secuaces.

—Y tú te crees tan rudo ¿no? –Ginny también acortó la distancia que la separaba de Draco.

—No me creo, lo soy.

—En ese caso, hurón, yo también soy bastante graciosa, aunque no lo creas –le guiñó un ojo.

Aquello dejó a Draco sin palabras, dándole la razón a ella aunque él pensara que no la tenía, la pelirroja se agachó a ayudar a su mejor amiga, así que él volvió a sonreír.

—Claro, ayuda a tu novia, vamos, antes de que se le vaya la chaveta de nuevo.

—Ella no es mi novia, hurón, así que cállate el hocico.

—Vamos, comadreja, tú la elegiste, comprendo que te avergüences de ella, pero debiste pensarlo antes de salir con ella –se burló y sus secuaces también –te comprendo a mí también me daría vergüenza salir con ella.

(❁´◡`❁)

Había pasado una semana desde el altercado con Malfoy, más que nada, porque éste se había dedicado a molestar pobres almas en desgracia que tenían miedo de que su padre hechizara a sus padres, sentía lástima por Malfoy, de nada le serviría en la vida ser tan guapo.

Se sonrojó ante aquél pensamiento ¿cómo podía pensar que ese maldito hurón era guapo?

— ¿Dónde está tu novia, comadreja? Deben tener muy buenos ratos, porque hasta te sonrojaste.

—Déjame en paz, y Luna no es mi novia, entiéndelo de una vez, maldito hurón idiota.

—Cállate, comadreja –bufó –acéptalo mejor.

—No me van las mujeres, para tu información –se puso de pie, despacio, con una sonrisa diminuta.

Draco Malfoy normalmente usaba la crueldad y su grosera forma de expresarse para burlarse de las personas, pero ella podía ser cruel de diferente manera, usando sus tácticas que normalmente desarmaban a los chicos, ese chico rubio podía ser un idiota engreído, pero al final era un hombre, ellos funcionaban de la misma forma.

Se movió de forma suave hasta él, blandió sus pestañas inocentemente agregando un gesto inocente y delicado, que no funcionó en él, se quedó impasible, como siempre, así que se acercó a él.

—Me van los chicos –él no reaccionó al tono y la manipulación femenina –podrías irme tú, pero al parecer, te van también –sonrió divertida.

—No, comadreja, no me van los chicos, pero tú tampoco –soltó.

—Es una lástima –fingió un puchero –podrías ser el hurón de la comadreja –sonrió.

—Vuelve a repetirlo y te agradaré menos, Comadreja.

— ¿Qué? –Elevó una ceja –que serías un bonito hurón dentro de una madriguera ¿te enfada?

Draco la sujetó del cabello, haciendo que Ginny se asustara un segundo por la brusquedad, pero fingió muy bien estar en control, le miró a los ojos completamente desafiante y llevó su mano a su nuca para sujetarlo, si tiraba un poco más del cabello, podría arrancarlo junto con el cuero cabelludo.

—También te va lo brusco, al parecer –murmuró Draco, cautivado por los ojos castaños de los cuales brotaban chispas.

—Si planeas arrancarme el cabello para probar algo…

—No –soltó el cabello, pero la sujetó del cuello, la jaló acercándola a él –quizá te vayan los chicos, pero te van los perdedores, Weasley –se burló –y viéndote así de cerca, es una pena –sonrió de lado.

Ginny se quedó quieta cuando la soltó, ese maldito también sabía jugar a esos niveles, lo vio alejarse, aunque tenía que admitir que el aroma que despedía le pareció tan sensual, y quitarse ese olor sería complicado.

(❁´◡`❁)

Ginny estaba irritada, había peleado con Malfoy esa misma mañana, pero no estaba de ese humor por aquello, sino porque lo había visto con una tonta Slytherin, la tenía acorralada, y la habría besado si no lo hubiese aventado _accidentalmente, _desatando la pelea.

_«Casi parecen novios, incluso ya tienen sobrenombres cada uno»_

Sacudió la cabeza alejando las palabras de Luna de su mente.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué me empujaste, comadreja?

—No te interesa, hurón –bufó, dándole la espalda.

—Tu novia Lovegood se pondrá celosa si sabe que te gusto.

—Tú no me gustas –bramó, poniéndose de pie y encarándolo.

—Eso no insinuaste la vez pasada –se burló –eres una comadreja bipolar, al parecer.

Ginny se acercó a él, sujetando su varita para lanzarle un maleficio en cualquier momento, Draco simplemente sonrió, la sujetó cuando iba a levantar su arma para hechizarlo, sus rostros quedaron bastante cerca, el rubio sonrió, le gustaba esa mirada desafiante.

—Eres fascinante, debo admitir, comadreja.

La mano de Draco se puso de nuevo en la nuca de Ginny, besándola en ese momento, sin esperar a que ella regresara el insulto, las manos de la pelirroja se colocaron en su pecho, no lo alejó de ella, sino todo lo contrario, lo sujetó de la túnica, apresurando el beso cada vez más.


End file.
